People generally urinate and defecate, for example, into a flush toilet. Care recipients, elderly people, patients, and similar people who have difficulty walking may in some situations not be able to do so and need to use portable toilets beside their beds to excrete (see, for example, JP 11-290242 A).
JP 11-14030 A suggests installing portable, temporary toilets at, for example, construction sites and event venues for dry disposal of urine and feces.